


Back In The Principal's Office

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Adults, Fluff, School, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: A reunion in an unlikely place under circumstances that they really should have seen coming.





	Back In The Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I wrote this a few weeks ago and debated posting it. I'm considering expanding it (eventually), but I think it's cute and I wanted to share it now (because I am terribly impatient). It's short, I know. Enjoy!

“Miss Mars. This is extremely sensitive problem. Finn was caught biting another child.”

“He said this other kid stole his toy. He said he went to the teacher and she ignored him. So, he went with dealing with it on his own.” Veronica leaned back in her chair. “He tried his words, but this other kid called him names and pushed him.”

“Caleb denies starting the fight.” The principal sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Will you talk with Finn and explain to him that biting other students, anyone really, is not allowed and will not be tolerated in this school.”

“Finn doesn't lie. Caleb started the fight. And what about the lack of response from your staff at this academy? The fact that Finn had to take it upon himself to handle it is the real problem here.” Veronica recrossed her legs.

“Talk to him. He's suspended for a day. He can come back the day after tomorrow.” The principal held up his hand. “Caleb will have the same punishment for his participation in this incident.”

Veronica stood and straightened her skirt. “Fine. If that's all...” She moved towards the door.

“Good day, Miss Mars.” The principal sighed.

Veronica walked out into the hall and ran into a muscle-bound wall. She looked up and tilted her head as she took in the familiar features. “Logan?”

Logan held her shoulders as he took a step back and smiled down at her. “Veronica.” He looked her up and down. “You look good.” 

Veronica, wearing a business suit and heels, nodded and balanced herself. “You too.” Her face softened to a grin. “What are you doing here?”

“Sent to the principal's office, of course.” He flashed her a charming grin. “You?”

“Same.” She lost her grin as she realized that Logan most likely had a child. “You wouldn't happen to be related to a Caleb, would you?”

Logan's grin flopped. “You have a Finn?”

Veronica chuckled. “I suppose I have to claim him.” 

“I didn't know you had a kid.” Logan's eyes dropped to the floor.

Veronica watched Logan closely. “Look who's talking.”

Logan looked up. “What?”

Veronica lifted a brow. “I know you joked about being a god in bed, but someone I doubt you knocking someone up is considered immaculate conception.”

Logan coughed and she was sure there was a bit of a blush. “Cute.”

“And Finn isn't mine, biologically.” Veronica shifted her weight.

Logan perked. “Caleb is Trina's. She's in Mexico filming, so I'm on nephew duty.”

Veronica grinned. “I'm glad she's getting work.”

“Me too.” Logan chuckled. “So, how did you get Finn?”

Veronica shifted a bit. “He's a bit of a foster.”

“Yea?” Logan stepped forward. “So, no husband?”

“No, Finn is too young to get married.” Veronica smirked a bit.

“And his foster mom?” Logan lifted a brow.

“She's really busy with work and doesn't date much.” She tilted her head and raised her chin. “What about Uncle Loggie. Is there an aunt in the mix?”

Logan shook his head. “Nope.” He reached out and tucked some of her hair behind an ear quickly. “Could I interest you in a cup of coffee?”

Veronica blushed a bit. “Maybe. I'll have to find a babysitter.”

“Yea, I would suggest the two kids come with, but biting?” 

Veronica blinked. “Caleb started it.”

Logan scoffed with a twinkle in his eye. “I don't know about that...”

Veronica waited.

“Ok, he probably did. He told me Finn warned him that he would be bitten too. Do me a favor, never get Finn a taser.”

Veronica laughed. “Not until high school.”

“Saturday afternoon, coffee?” Logan grinned.

“I'll call and make sure my dad can watch Finn.” Veronica smiled.

“I'll get Dick to watch Caleb.” Logan's eyes sparkled.

“Have a good night, Logan.” Veronica walked around him.

“You too, Miss Mars.” Logan sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments, please! That's how I grow up to be big and strong! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Email: AdorkableAuthor@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @adorkablewriter


End file.
